Bienvenido a la isla de los inadaptados
by Lady Cheshire and Hatta
Summary: Mientras Morag soluciona sus problemas internos, Eloise se comporta como una perfecta princesita, Emma decide ser la mejor comediante de Hogwarts y Owen piensa en si es gay o no, Sally-Anne escribe sus siete años en Hogwarts por miedo a no recordar nada tiempo después. Conjunta.
1. Chapter 1

Mi abuelo solía decir que los recuerdos son como las hojas del árbol más frondoso del bosque; verdes y vívidos, parece que siempre van a permanecer allí pero sin embargo, en el momento menos pensado, comienzan a caer y a perderse en los oscuros senderos del tiempo.

Al principio no entendía muy bien qué significaban aquellas palabras, yo tan solo tenía siete años por aquel entonces. ¿Qué clase de niña de siete años puede empezar a pensar de ese modo? Pero no tardé demasiado en entender qué quería decir.

Todo comenzó una fría tarde de invierno, estaba toda la familia reunida en torno a la chimenea y comíamos ese delicioso turrón de nueces que solía preparar la abuela Lily. Mi primo Craig ya iba por su tercer pedazo de turrón cuando mi abuelo le arreó con fuerza con el bastón, gritando que cómo se le ocurría comer dulces antes de cenar. En aquel momento reinó el silencio en el salón, lo recuerdo bien. Mi madre se acercó a mi abuelo y con toda la entereza que pudo le dijo que hacía apenas una hora que habíamos cenado. Mi abuelo abrió mucho los ojos y la miró desconcertado, sin entender qué pasaba. Aquel fue el primer suceso de tantos otros que le siguieron. Mi abuelo olvidaba las cosas, se confundía con facilidad y tenía la extraña manía de guardar los zapatos y las llaves de casa en el frigorífico. Yo no entendía qué era exactamente lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero sí intuía que algo estaba mal con el comportamiento de mi abuelo. Al principio sus rarezas me parecía divertidas, ¿a quién no lo hace gracia encontrarse un zapato en la nevera? Pero la cosa no tardó en ir a más. Se olvidó de Lucy, Matt, Cody... Mis primos y hermanos fueron desapareciendo de su memoria de forma progresiva. Tal vez porque siempre fui su favorita o porque era la que siempre estaba a su lado después de aquella experiencia que marcó un antes y un después en mi vida, pero fui la última en desaparecer de sus recuerdos.

El día que se olvidó de mi lloré mucho.

Aquel día cambió mi vida drásticamente. Ese fue el detonante de muchos sucesos que ocurrieron a mi alrededor. Se llevaron al abuelo y lo ingresaron en un hospital donde dejaban a gente como él, yo solía pensar que era como una especie de _perrera_ para ancianos. Mi madre y mi abuela iban siempre a verle, a mí me dejaban muy de vez en cuando ya que no querían que viera qué cosas pasaban allí. Aquellos fueron meses muy confusos para mí, nadie me explicaba qué pasaba, mi madre lloraba mucho y mi padre siempre andaba maldiciendo entre dientes. Yo me veía envuelta en una oleada de sentimientos y emociones extrañas, añadidas a cosas extrañas que sucedían a mi alrededor. Tardé un tiempo e darme cuenta de que era yo quien provocaba que las puertas se cerraran, que los vestidos cambiaran de color y que las galletas de chocolate aparecieran en mi cuarto. Mirándolo con retrospectiva, creo que fue hasta _bueno_ lo que pasó con mi abuelo, ya que así nadie prestaba atención a mis rarezas y la historia siguió su curso.

Dos años después, en mi cumpleaños número diez, mi abuelo tuvo uno de esos momentos de lucidez que eran tan poco habituales. Estábamos él y yo en su habitación, él miraba por la ventana con aire ausente, ignorándome, y yo jugaba con una muñeca, contándole a mi abuelo pequeñas aventurillas que me habían sucedido. Fue entonces cuando se giró y mirándome fijamente me dijo:

-¿Sabes lo frustrante que es no recordar nada? ¿Mirar a la gente que te rodea, que te mira con esa expresión anhelante, y no saber quiénes son? ¿Saber que tienes recuerdos, que están ahí, pero en el momento en el que estás a punto de alcanzarlos, se escapan de entre tus dedos como granos de arena? No, claro que no, qué vas a saber tú. -ese momento de lucidez hizo que le mirara estupefacta sin saber si llamar a mi madre o quedarme junto a él, oyendo lo siguiente que diría. Opté por la segunda opción, tal vez fue un impulso egoísta de mi tierna mente, pero quería que esas palabras fueran mías y solo mías. -Sólo tienes diez años, te queda toda una vida por delante; sé consciente de que no va a ser bonito. Vas a sufrir, vas a llorar; pero también tiene sus buenos momentos; tu primer beso, esa canción especial... Querrás recordar todo eso y los malos recuerdos te atormentarán. Y sin embargo, llegará un momento en el que comprenderás que todo lo que nos sucede en la vida, ya sea bueno o malo, merece la pena ser recordado, pero puedes encontrarte conque para ese entonces ya es demasiado tarde. Intentar solucionarlo, buscar un remedio para ello... no dejes que eso te suceda a ti. No acabes como yo.

Mi abuelo fue el detonante para que surgiera este diario. Este cúmulo de ideas, de momentos especiales de mi vida.

No quiero acabar como él, frustrada por los recuerdos. Inalzanzables. Traviesos. Especiales.


	2. Chapter 2

El día de mi onceavo cumpleaños conocí a la profesora McGonagall. Estaba lloviendo.

Acababa de salir del colegio, era viernes y mi madre había ido a recogerme a pesar de que la casa no estaba demasiado lejos del centro. Se había llevado ese paraguas rojo tan _feo _que nos había regalado la tía Mary por Navidades. Yo saltaba sobre las baldosas de la acera que sabía que estaban medio rotas, salpicando de esta forma a mi madre. Ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y me reñía intentando disciplinarme, pero yo podía ver reflejada en sus ojos una sonrisa divertida, que tan solo era el indicio de una niña que deseaba salir y devolverme la jugarreta, pero que debido a las presiones y obligaciones del mundo de los adultos, no podía.

Llegamos al modesto piso que compartíamos con mi abuela y yo subí las escaleras pisando sólo los escalones impares; era una niña con muchas y muy diversas manías. Hasta aquel día todo era normal; la cosa cambió cuando al abrir la puerta del comedor nos encontramos esperando a una mujer de mediana edad y gesto serio y adusto. La primera reacción de mi madre fue llamar a la policía, pero la profesora McGonagall logró disuadirla y explicarle los motivos de su repentina aparición en nuestro comedor.

Yo, Sally-Anne Perks, era una bruja.

Como suena. Una bruja de las que llevan varita y pueden convertir a la gente en sapo (una habilidad muy útil en determinadas ocasiones, aunque eso no viene a cuento en este momento, tal vez más adelante). Pero eso no era todo; tendría que ir a una escuela de magos para aprender a hacer magia, usaría escoba para volar y haría cosas increíbles. La escuela llamada Hogwarts era un castillo, ¡un castillo! Y había fantasmas y armaduras andantes y cuadros parlanchines y elfos que hacían las comidas... Mis preguntas no tenían fin. Pero tenían que esperar.

A los dos días ya tenía todos mis libros nuevos junto con mi varita y demás utensilios que siempre deben acompañar a todo mago. En menos de una semana, ya tenía todos los libros leídos de cabo a rabo y con varias anotaciones en los márgenes sobre ideas generales y dudas que quería plantearle a los profesores. Estaba deseando que empezara el curso.

_¡Hola!_

_¿Os ha gustado? ¿Algún review o algún tomatazo? xD. Ya sabemos que el capítulo es cortito peeeero... ¡por algo se empieza :D!_


End file.
